Bis repetita?
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Il y a des épisodes de vie qui se répètent. Mais qui n'ont pas forcément les mêmes fins.


**Disclamer:** **La Rose de Versailles n'est pas ma propriété et je ne tire aucun profit lucratif de cet écrit.**

**Résumé:** **Il y a des épisodes de vie qui se répètent. Mais qui n'ont pas forcément les mêmes fins.**

_Je tiens à préciser que cet OS a été fait par pur ennui, il n'est pas très bon à mon goût mais je le propose quand même._

_**Bis repetita**_

Le jeune dauphin Louis-Auguste écoutait depuis une heure son épouse Marie-Antoinette babiller à propos de son Autriche natale, avec sa chère maman, son papa qui allait jusqu'à se mettre à quatre pattes pour jouer avec ses enfants, le parterre de broderies dans les jardins du palais... Le jeune homme aimait l'écouter, cela lui faisait sans doute du bien de retrouver par les mots un peu de sa terre natale. Sa femme avait l'air d'avoir eu des parents aimants. Il en était ravi pour elle.

La jeune dauphine Marie-Antoinette s'inquiétait. Elle se savait bavarde, cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner Louis mais dès qu'elle abordait le sujet de ses parents, elle décelait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux bleus myopes. De la jalousie ? Non, elle le savait loin de cela. Cela ressemblait plutôt à de la tristesse. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. N'était-il pas le dauphin de France, futur roi du plus beau pays du monde, ayant la cour la plus luxueuse ? N'était-il pas le petit-fils de Louis le Bien-Aimé ? Cette question la taraudait tant qu'elle en fut distraite, sa broderie n'avançait pas d'un pouce. Madame de Noailles le vit, elle voulut s'enquérir de la santé de sa maîtresse, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. L'Etiquette le stipulait : _« Nul ne peut s'adresser à une personne d'un rang supérieur au sien sauf si celle-ci vous invite à le faire. »_.

- Madame de Noailles, cessez cette observation et parlez, vous allez faire une syncope. Qu'avez-vous ?

- Votre Altesse semble si mal !

- Je suis en effet inquiète.

Marie-Antoinette regarda autour d'elle. Elles étaient seules. Elle ajouta :

- Il s'agit de mon mari.

La comtesse la regarda, étonnée.

- Quand je parle de ma famille, il m'écoute poliment et avec attention, mais je sens que quelque chose le gêne.

- Son Altesse ne le dira jamais par amour pour vous, mais hélas, entendre le bonheur de votre famille lui rappelle le malheur de la sienne.

La jeune fille la regarda. De qui se moquait-elle ? La famille royale malheureuse à Versailles ?

- Le dauphin avait un frère aîné, ses parents le préféraient à lui. A sa mort, il devint le fils héritier du dauphin Louis-Ferdinand. Mais il sentit qu'il n'était pas autant aimé que feu son frère. Il eut une enfance très solitaire, son précepteur le nomma Berry le faible. Et il y eut une anecdote fameuse où le dauphin dit enfin ce qu'il pensait et qui, hélas, était assez vrai. C'était lors d'une loterie. Les enfants royaux gagnaient des lots, et pour apprendre la joie d'offrir, ils devaient ensuite donner leurs gains à la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus. Le dauphin garda les siens, on lui demanda pourquoi et il répondit : _« Pourquoi les offrirai-je ? Personne ne m'aime ici. »_.

Marie-Antoinette sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

- Pauvre Louis ! Voilà qui est affreux ! Comme il doit souffrir ! Et moi qui ajoute à sa peine le bonheur des miens !

- C'est parce qu'il vous aime qu'il ne dit rien et vous écoute.

La jeune fille voulait changer cela. Avec l'autorisation de Louis XV, une autre loterie avec les mêmes règles eut lieu. On fit l'honneur à la dauphine de commencer. Elle gagna un magnifique crucifix en or ciselé.

- Maintenant, comme le veut la règle, Madame la Dauphine va offrir ce lot à la personne qu'elle aime le plus ici, à Versailles.

Marie-Antoinette fit semblant de chercher quelqu'un des yeux afin de créer un suspens. Puis elle s'écria de manière soudaine :

- J'ai trouvé !

Elle alla aux côtés de son mari avec un grand sourire.

- Pour vous, mon cher Louis.

Le jeune homme en eut les larmes aux yeux. Louis XV les observa. Il souriait. Ils étaient certes des enfants, mais déjà vertueux. Il était rassuré. Son petit dauphin avait été marié à un ange plein de bonnes intentions.


End file.
